Rubeus Hagrid
Rubeus Hagrid was the Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where he eventually became the new Care of Magical Creatures Professor. Hagrid was the one who told Harry the truth about the magic world he was kept from for ten years and became a prominent friend in the life of Harry, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Earlier Life Hagrid was expelled from Hogwarts. He placed the broken pieces of the wand that was snapped into a pink umbrella. First Wizarding War The Boy Who Lived Hagrid was asked by Albus Dumbledore to bring Harry Potter from Godric's Hollow to 4 Privet Drive. He told Minerva McGonagall where Albus would be heading but never told her about Harry or that he would even be there either.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 1, The Boy Who Lived Hagrid went to pick up Harry and found Sirius Black was already there. Sirius wanted to keep Harry but eventually let Hagrid take Harry and borrow the flying motorcycle brought with him. Hagrid then departed in time before the Muggle villagers arrived. Hagrid said goodbye to Harry at Privet Drive, and howled in grief which made Minerva tell him to stop it, worried about the Muggle neighbours. Hagrid then departed to find Sirius and bring him the motorcycle back. Greeting Harry The Keeper of the Keys Hagrid was sent by Albus Dumbledore to the Hut-on-the-Rock to find out why Harry Potter was yet to receive an acceptance letter for Hogwarts, though Dumbledore had an idea, telling Hagrid to be wary of the Dursley family. He knocked on the door twice and received no answer, which made him knock down the door and wake everyone up. He brought with him the umbrella which held the broken pieces the wand that was snapped.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 4, The Keeper of the Keys Hagrid put the door back while Petunia and Vernon run in the room with a gun. He asked for a cup of tea, and found Harry. He immediately smiled and told Harry he had grown a lot since he was a baby, and he looked like James with Lily's eyes. Vernon demanded Hagrid leave at once, but Hagrid took the gun, which he broke and threw in the corner. He told Harry he brought him a chocolate cake with Happy Birthday Harry in green icing, because it was Harry's eleventh birthday. Harry wanted to say thank you, but he was trembling and instead asked Hagrid who he was. Hagrid chuckled and told him he was Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. He then shook Harry's hand, asked for tea, made a fire and then cooked food for Harry. Hagrid chuckled darkly when Vernon told Dudley not to eat the food, and Hagrid told him Dudley looked like he had eaten enough. When Hagrid mentioned Hogwarts again to Harry and found Harry knew nothing about it, he was angry with Vernon and even angrier when he realised Harry knew nothing about magic, the world he belonged to, of the fame he had and what actually happened to James and Lily. He was even very shocked they kept Dumbledore's letter from Harry. Vernon warned Hagrid not to tell Harry anything, but Hagrid told him anyway. Harry finally received the acceptance letter from him but Vernon told Hagrid he would not allow Harry to attend. Hagrid told him no Muggle would ever stop Harry from attending, telling Harry what he meant by Muggle. However when Vernon told Hagrid he thought Dumbledore was a lunatic, Hagrid snapped and tried to turn Dudley into a pig with the umbrella, but only achieved a pig's tail. Dudley run into the next room with Vernon and Petunia to hide, and Hagrid let Harry sleep under the warmth of the coat he brought with him. He then told Harry he technically should not of used magic but wouldn't tell Harry why he was expelled, and how in the morning, he will be taking him to town to buy things for school. Diagon Alley Hagrid was woken up by an owl Harry let in. He told Harry to pay the owl five Knuts for the paper, and then told Harry they needed to leave to buy Harry's school books and things. Harry told he had no money to pay for anything, but Hagrid told him James and Lily left Harry money in Gringotts owned by goblins. He told Harry they would retrieve the money that day, because he needed to retrieve an object for Dumbledore, and Hagrid was very proud to know that Dumbledore trusted him.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 5, Diagon Alley Hagrid told Harry they would need to travel back to land by boat, even though he flew there. He was no longer allowed to use any kind of magic now he had found Harry. From there, they made their way to the Leaky Cauldron where Hagrid introduced Harry to a few people, and then to Diagon Alley where they immediately went to Gringotts. Hagrid explained to one goblin he had Harry's key and a letter from Dumbledore about vault seven-hundred and thirteen. The goblin accepted it and then Griphook led them to the vaults. Hagrid would not tell Harry what was in the vault, and it would later be found to be the Philosopher’s Stone. Hagrid was very car-sick in the cart, and would not look around. When the cart stopped, he immediately jumped out and leaned against the wall. When they made their way to Hagrid's vault, he asked Griphook whether he could drive slower but Griphook told him there was only one speed. When Harry tried to look down, Hagrid pulled him back into the cart. Hagrid retrieved the package from the vault, and he pointed Harry towards Madam Malkin's where he left Harry while he went to have a drink in the pub to calm down after the cart. He then reappeared later in the window of the with two large ice-creams, grinning at Harry and Draco Malfoy who was unimpressed by Hagrid. While Harry ate the ice-cream with Hagrid, he told Hagrid everything Draco told him. Hagrid told him that people from the Muggle world with magic may be great magic, told him about Quidditch and the school houses. They brought books next, where Hagrid told Harry never to use magic at home, even if Dudley was annoying, and made Harry buy the pewter cauldron he needed and not the gold cauldron, and he found every potion ingredient Harry needed. He then brought Harry an owl from Eeylops Owl Emporium for Harry's birthday because he knew the Dursley family probably never brought him a lot. They then went to Ollivanders, where Garrick Ollivander remembered the wand Hagrid brought when he went to the shop at age eleven. Hagrid then took Harry home when they ate dinner (where Hagrid told Harry not to worry about everyone's expectations of him and enjoy school), leaving Harry with the train ticket needed to board the Hogwarts Express on 1 September. The Philosopher's Stone Hagrid greeted students at Hogsmeade Station when they arrived for the new school year, and asked for the first year students to follow him. He smiled at Harry when he saw them in the crowd and guided them to the boats, where he took them over the lake to an underground harbour. He then found Trevor, Neville Longbottom's pet, and picked it up for him. He then led them to the oak door where he knocked three times. Appearance Hagrid had a long, shaggy mane of hair and tangled beard, with glinting eyes like black beetles which crinkled when he smiled. The hair nearly completely hid Hagrid's face, and being half-giant, he was very tall. Character References Category:Characters Category:Hogwarts Professors Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Gryffindors Category:Order of the Phoenix Members